Skye
by LadySakuraForest
Summary: Mira was a muggle, that was until she got a letter inviting her to Hogwarts. But why did the sorting hat put her in a house called Nymphar? And Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius too? PostHP Rating just in case, romance later on. ScorpiusOc not MarySue
1. The Letter

**Note! I did a little editing on the chapters! I noticed somethings that did not fit:**

**Mira is now 11 not 10**

**Classes start at 8 not 9**

Here is my new Harry Potter fanfic! I'm exited because I think it is one of the best things I've written, but well you guys read and tell me if you think so. I must remind you that is is a post seventh book story so there may be some spoilers!

I don't own Harry Potter. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: The Letter 

Mira hummed quietly to herself as she sat in the small glen that was her sanctuary in the woods that made up her backyard. It was just another average day in June. Except for the fact that this was her 11th summer. The summer that marked the turning point of her life. Her two best friends, the only people that ever bothered to try and understand her, were moving. Rei back to her homeland in Japan and Conner to the U.S. This left Mira to face junior high alone in Jolly-Ol'-England. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Junior high meant a new school, a place where no one knew her or her strange reputation.

Mira shook herself out of her thoughts and checked the time. It was already 2, well past the time she was expected back home.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Mira yelled, jumping up from the log she had been sitting on. She raced through the woods, not bothering to take the path.

After several minutes of running, Mira came to a break in the trees. There before her stood a two story house. This was her home. Mira raced inside, dodging the dogs that ran up to greet her in the yard.

Inside the house, Mira ran into the kitchen, where her mother was baking cookies.

"Did you lose track of time again?" Her mother asked before Mira could say anything. Mira nodded her head, ashamed.

"Sorry Mom." She said quietly. She knew how important the upcoming meeting was, but like always she got lost in her own little world.

"I guess it can't be helped. It's a good thing your father isn't home yet. Now go upstairs and change." Her mother said, taking a batch of cookies out of the oven.

Mira looked down at what she was wearing. Ripped jeans, muddy shoes, and a large T-shirt with stains made up her outfit. She ran upstairs to her bedroom. It was small and messy, but she loved it.

Mira quickly threw on a nice button-up shirt and black dress pants. She took her hair out of its braid and let the wavy brown locks tumble over her shoulders. She put on a pearl necklace with a turquoise pendant to match her sky blue eyes and amethyst earrings. Mira looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction, then she raced back downstairs.

Her mother was in the living room with her grandmother. After her grandfather died, her grandmother had come to live with her and her parents. This was something Mira didn't mind a bit. Her grandmother was still active in her late sixties and understood everything there was to know. Whenever Mira had a problem she would go to her grandmother. Though most of the time her grandmother would just make her figure it out for herself. Still the little clues she gave would always help.

Mira sat down on the couch and waited with the other two. Suddenly they all heard the sound of the door opening. Her mother got up and walked to the door.

"Welcome home honey." Her mom said, kissing her father on the cheek as he came through the door. Her father, a tall man with short brown hair, smiled at her mother. He then stepped to the side and let the other two men at the door in. They both had stern looks on their faces and regarded her mother and the house with indifference.

"Please take a seat." Her grandmother said, walking up to the four. They all nodded and sat down.

"Could you get the cookies and drinks for us Mira?" Her mom then asked sweetly. Mira nodded and walked into the kitchen. She wasn't stupid and knew that her mom wanted her out of the room so that they could talk about 'adult' things.

Mira hoped that they wouldn't have to move again. Her dad worked for the Irish government as a foreign ambassador, which is why they live in England and not in her homeland, Ireland. Granted, they had moved when she was three so she remembered practically nothing about it. She didn't even know any Irish! But she still didn't want to move.

Mira sighed and decided that what would happen, would happen. She put on a bright smiled and took the cookies and lemonade back into the living room. The two officials gave her a curt nod and her parents and grandmother smiled at her. No one made a move to grab anything however. She could feel the tension in the air and wondered what had been said while she was in the kitchen.

"Okay, since I don't see how much choice we have, I accept." Her father finally said. Her mother squeezed his hand reassuringly. Mira looked to her grandmother, only to see a troubled expression on the withered face.

The two men nodded. "The details are in here." They handed her father a manila folder. "Have a good day." With that they got up and left.

Mira glanced at her father as the door closed shut. He was starring at the folder, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's going on?" She finally asked, the silence getting to her. Her mother looked at her with a worried expression.

"We are moving to Finland." She said quietly.

"WHAT! WHEN? WHY?" Mira shouted. This was just what she had been afraid of. Even worse, she didn't know any Finnish.

He dad looked up from the folder and said, "By the end of this month. The government is afraid that there is illegal happenings going on and they want me to negotiate."

Mira nodded, that made sense. Maybe Finland wouldn't be so bad. She was just overreacting. She could learn the language. It wasn't as if she had any friends left in England.

"The problem is," Her mother spoke, "we can't take you."

"WHAT!?!?!" Mira yelled.

"Calm down Mira." Her grandmother told her. Mira took a deep breath.

"It's not that we don't want you." Her father explained. "It's just that it may be dangerous and we don't want you to get hurt."

"You will be staying here with your grandmother, so you can go to junior high in England." Her mom said to her.

"Okay." Mira agreed. That wouldn't be horrible, at least her grandmother was staying with her. And living without her parents meant more freedom.

So Mira's parents spent the rest of the month getting things ready to go to Finland. They packed and made phone calls, booked plane tickets and other boring things. Mira would try to help, but she just couldn't focus. More often than not, her parents would send her to go play outside.

Finally, it was the day of their leaving. Many hugs were exchanged and tears were shed, but as Mira waved to their plane taking off, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. It wasn't that she didn't love her parents. It was just that they always wanted her to be prim and polite. Her grandmother didn't care if she got grass stains on her pants every day and would often disappear for hours on end in the woods. Nor did she care when Mira got overly hyper or energetic.

On the ride back home, Mira talked avidly with her grandmother on random things, and they laughed together and had a good time.

Several days later, Mira walked downstairs to see a most peculiar sight. Her grandmother was opening the window to let an owl in.

"Grandmother, what's that owl doing here?" Mira asked. Her grandmother turned to her and smiled.

"Ah, good your awake Mira. Come here." Her grandmother gestured to her.

Mira walked over and stared at the owl in wonder. She had never been so close to one.

"Can I pet it?" She asked excitedly.

"If it lets you." Her grandmother answered.

Mira slowly reached out her hand to the owl, which regarded her with one black eye. Gently she stroked the owl's feathers. She was so caught up in what she was doing that she almost didn't notice her grandmother untie something from the owl's leg.

"What's that?" Mira asked curiously. Her grandmother smiled and hand the envelope to her.

"Its for you." She said. Mira took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter addressed to her. She read it aloud.

Hogwarts School 

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Luna Lovegood 

Dear Ms. Mira S. Bloise,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Mira stared at the letter in surprise. "Is this a joke?" She asked. Her grandmother shook her head no.

"Oh I'm so glad that you got accepted into the school! I went there myself you know. I was really disappointed when your father never got a letter, but I suppose that's what I get for marrying a muggle." Her grandmother exclaimed.

"What?" Mira said, shocked. Her grandmother chuckled.

"You're a witch Mira. So am I. Hogwarts is the best place to train witches and wizards. I suppose I can't blame you for being surprised, you were raised a muggle. If you need proof, thing back to all the strange things you've done."

Mira thought back. The time she jumped over a 10 foot wall, the time she had immediately known when Conner had fallen off the roof and broke his left when she wasn't anywhere near him, the time she broke a kid's nose with out touching him, though it had been his fault for teasing Rei. The list could go on and on.

She finally nodded, accepting the fact that maybe there was such a thing as magic. Then she remembered something from what her grandmother had said.

"What's a muggle?" She asked.

"A muggle is a person that can't perform magic." Her grandmother answered. "You are muggle born, but you still have wizard blood in your veins from me and my parents."

"Okay." Mira said. It all made sense. She read her letter again. "When it says send an owl…" She started.

"Oh! Right, let me get some paper." Her grandmother exclaimed. She grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote down a couple sentences. Then she put it in an envelope with a couple gold coins.

"What…" Mira started to ask.

"They're galleons. I always keep a couple handy just in case." Her grandmother explained. She then gave the envelope to the owl, which took it in its beak and flew off. "There now, you're all set to go to Hogwarts."

Mira smiled. She was starting to get really exited. She looked at the other paper that had come in the letter. It listed all the supplies she would need for her first year.

"Grandmother, where are we going to get all of this?" Mira asked, showing her grandmother the list.

"Why in London of course! There's a special place there that will have everything you need." Was the answer. "We will go tomorrow."

Mira nodded. She spent the rest of the day reading and re-reading her letter. After she had gotten over the initial disbelief she had no problem grasping the fact that there was a school where magic was taught. Well, she was known to have an active imagination.

The next morning, Mira jumped off her bed and got dressed. Today she was going to get all of her supplies.

Mira and her grandmother left the house and a little later got on a train to London.

Once they arrived, her grandmother led her through the busy streets to a small shop with a faded sign that said Leaky Cauldron. Mira started at the people inside as they walked through the pup. One lady was talking about blast ended skrewts, whatever that was. Another guy was reading a newspaper called the Daily Prophet. On the front cover was a picture of a lady, and it was moving!

Mira gaped in surprise at this, but finally her grandmother led her to a back room. "Now watch Mira." She said. She then took out a long stick, Mira guessed that was her wand, and tapped the bricks in different places. The bricks started moving, and rearranged themselves so that there was a pathway to the street on the other side.

The street was packed with tons of people dressed in robes and pointed hats. Mira stared in wonder at all the different shops and items on display.

"First to Gringotts, it's the wizards' bank." Her grandmother explained to Mira.

Gringotts was a large white building run by goblins. Mira and her grandmother took a cart down to a vault, number 103, and grabbed some coins. Her grandmother had a fairly large collection she had been saving up. As they grabbed the coins, her grandmother explained what each one was and how much it was worth in relation to the others.

They left Gringotts and went to get Mira's uniform from a place called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Then her cauldron, scales, and telescope. Also her potion ingredients, quills, and parchment. Her grandmother had to drag her away from Eeylops Owl Emporium, saying that she could use the school owls if she wanted to write a letter. At Flourish and Blotts, she got all of her books. Finally, all that was left was her wand.

Mira stepped into Ollivanders timidly. It was dimly lighted and old looking. Her grandmother walked briskly to the only chair and sat down. Footsteps were heard from the back and out came a very old looking man, whom she assumed was Ollivander.

"Ah, Irene! How nice to see you again!" The man said. "Oak with a unicorn hair core. 10 and 1/2 inches, wasn't it?"

Her grandmother nodded. "Good to see you too Ollivander. I'm here to get my granddaughter a wand." She nodded her head toward Mira.

Ollivander turned to peer at the girl. "Let's see, what is your wand hand?"

"Uh, I'm right-handed." Mira answered nervously. Ollivander proceeded to measure her and finally grabbed several boxes.

"I'm not sure, but consider this, a hard-wearing willow wand. The length is just shy of twelve inches. The core is of merfolk hair." Ollivander said, handing her the first wand. Mira took it and, unsure of what to do, flicked it. Nothing happened.

Ollivander shook his head and handed her another wand. "Spurcewood wand, core is of salamander bone." Mira flicked it, and shattered a vase. Ollivander handed her another, and another, until finally only one was left.

"I can recommend this, a thin beechwood wand. The length is eleven inches long. The core consists of a hippogriff heartstring." Mira took the wand and felt shivers run down her skin. She flicked it and a shower of feathers rained down from the ceiling.

"Very nice!" Ollivander clapped and her grandmother smiled.

Mira payed seven galleons for her wand and she and her grandmother headed back home.

The rest of the summer Mira spent reading her schoolbooks and asking all she could think to ask from her grandmother. By the end of summer she knew as much about the magical world as any wizard raised child. She would especially love to hear the stories about Harry Potter.

At last, the morning of September 1rst arrived. Mira and her grandmother and her large trunk took the train to London again. Then they walked to King's Cross-station.

Once there, Mira raced through the wall that her grandmother said was the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4. Her grandmother followed behind.

Mira stared at the scarlet train and the station packed with families. Her grandmother helped her load her trunk in an empty compartment. She waved goodbye to her grandmother and looked out the window to see a person that could only be Harry Potter. He was waving goodbye to someone in the compartment next to hers. Mira couldn't help but stare, that was, until the train started to move. She waved one last time to her grandmother and sat back in her seat.

For the rest of the train ride, Mira watched the scenery outside. At one point she got up and changed into her robes. No one came into her compartment except a lady with snacks. Mira took the money her grandmother had given her and bought several chocolate frogs and a pack of Bertie Botts every flavor beans.

At last the train slid to a stop. Mira grabbed her trunk and climbed out.

A large person with wild hair was calling for the first years. Mira walked up to him.

All the first years gathered around the large person, who introduced himself as Hagrid. Then he led them to a lake with boats waiting at the shore.

All the first years climbed in four to a boat. Mira climbed in a boat with a boy that looked a lot like Harry Potter, a girl with flaming red hair, and a boy with white-blond hair. Then they were off, speeding across the lake to a castle in the distance.

Once at the castle, Hagrid knocked on the large door. A lady who Hagrid called Professor McGonagall answered it. She led the first years to a room where they off their trunks.

After a little while of waiting, McGonagall led them all to the Great Hall. She had already explained all about the four houses and what they would have to do to be sorted.

Inside the Great Hall the rest of the school waited at tables. The hat stood on a stool. It opened its brim and the first years walked up. It then started to sing a song about the four houses. Mira wondered which one she would be sorted into; none of them seemed to fit her personality.

As the hat sang, Mira glanced at the high table. In the center sat the headmistress, Luna Lovegood. Her grandmother had explained to her that Professor McGonagall had been headmistress, but went back to teaching transfiguration, and Luna Lovegood took her place.

When the hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and began reading names. She first called, "Abbott, Nancy!" Who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then, "Berlin, Caleb." Became a Ravenclaw. Then her name was called and Mira walked up to the stool and put the hat over her head and sat down.

"Hmm, well let's see. You have an interesting mind." A little voice in her ear said. Mira smiled. "I do believe you fit in a house long gone." The voice said. Mira was confused at what it meant. "NYMPHAR!" The voice shouted. Mira took off the hat and the entire school of students stared at her with confused expressions on their faces. The headmistress, Professor Lovegood, stood up.

"I have heard rumors of this house. It is said that there was once five houses at Hogwarts. But the house of Nymphar, where those of freedom and imagination dwell, slowly died out. And now it seems to have been reborn." Professor Lovegood explained. And with a flick of her wand another table appeared in the Great Hall, in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

Mira slowly walked over to the table and sat down. Her face was red with embarrassment as she felt the entire school staring at her.

Luckily for her, McGonagall saved her by beginning to call out names again. Lavender, Silvia was sorted into Gryffindor. Then Nerka, Luke into Slytherin. Then the name Malfoy, Scorpius was called. The boy with white-blond hair walked up to the stool.

Scorpius was not surprised when he got a letter from Hogwarts. His father had taken him shopping the next day and a month later he had gotten on the train for Hogwarts. He had randomly gotten in a boat with the Potter and Weasly, and a girl with wavy brown hair. He assumed that she was a mudblood, since she stared at the castle with extreme wonder on her face.

He had really been surprised when the sorting hat sorted that girl into a house called Nymphar. But her accepted it as the headmistress explained.

When his name was called, he walked up to the hat confidently. He felt sure that he would be put in Slytherin like his father and mother.

"Ah, a Malfoy." The voice said in his ear. "Now I should put you in Slytherin." Scorpius inwardly nodded. "But…" Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. "Your mind is so very different from that of your father, or his father. You are more open, more creative. I do believe I will put you in…NYMPHAR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So sorry if there are any errors. Please review and tell me how you think. The second chapter will be up shortly!

-LadySakura


	2. Nymphar

Okay here's the second chapter!

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two: Nymphar**

_Last Time:_

"Ah, a Malfoy." The voice said in his ear. "Now I should put you in Slytherin." Scorpius inwardly nodded. "But…" Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. "Your mind is so very different from that of your father, or his father. You are more open, more creative. I do believe I will put you in…NYMPHAR!"

Scorpius took the hat off and walked over to the table where the mudblood was sitting.

Mira looked up as she heard another person being sorted into her house. It was the boy with the white-blond hair. She smiled at him as he walked over to her. He sat down across from her as the name Potter, Albus was called and sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hi! I'm Mira Bloise. It's nice to meet you." Mira introduced herself.

The boy looked at her, then at the Slytherin table, and sighed. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said shortly.

Mira smiled happily, and then glanced at the sorting hat as Weasly, Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw.

With all the first years sorted, McGonagall rolled up the scroll and sat down at her place at the high table. Professor Lovegood stood up again to speak.

"Welcome all. This seems to be the start of an exiting year. I have one warning for you all, watch out for Blibbering Humdingers. Thank you." She then sat back down.

Mira looked at the plates and noticed that they were now full of food. Scorpius had already begun helping himself. As Mira loaded her plate, she studied the boy across from her. His white-blond hair was short, but shaggy. He had deep grey eyes that held countless emotions behind there seemingly cold stares. Scorpius looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled at him.

"So is your father Draco Malfoy?" Mira asked. She had heard all about the Malfoys from her grandmother.

"Scorpius nodded. "And you're a mudblood, aren't you?" He said indifferently.

Mira felt her cheeks go red. Her grandmother had told her that being called a mudblood was a horrible insult. "You shouldn't insult someone when you barely know them!" She snapped at him.

Scorpius looked surprised at her outburst. "Oh, uh, sorry." He said. He didn't think when he called someone a mudblood, that was just how his father had raised him.

Mira smiled again and said, "It's okay, as a matter of fact my parents are muggles. But my grandmother is a witch and she told me all about the magical world. So I'm not all that ignorant."

Scorpius nodded. "It's strange thought." Mira continued. "I never heard of Nymphar."

"Neither had I. I am supposed to be in Slytherin. I don't know what father is going to say when he finds out." Scorpius said, wincing at the thought.

"That won't be a problem." A voice from next to Mira spoke. They both jumped and looked at the person. It was the headmistress. "I will talk to your father Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure he will understand how great it is that you are sorted into this house." She said.

Mira looked at Scorpius, who looked relieved.

"Why did Nymphar die out Professor Lovegood?" Mira asked the headmistress.

Professor Lovegood looked at the girl and answered. "The house of Nymphar is different from the others. The founder, Naida Nymphar, was always regarded as foolish, and not included in many of the stories of the founding of Hogwarts. There were never many people in the house, and it always seemed to fluctuate with what was going on in the world. For instance, when the world was at peace, Nymphar would flourish. But when there was evil present the opposite would happen. As an example, about the time You-Know-Who started at Hogwarts, the house waned. When he came into power, the house died. And now that he is gone and peace is here, with you two who qualify to be in the house, it is starting again." She finished with a wink and glided back up to the high table.

Scorpius glanced at Mira, who was nodding. "It all makes sense, doesn't it?" She said.

Scorpius nodded too. "I suppose it does."

Professor McGonagall announced the end of the feast. She told the prefects to take their houses to the dormitories. Scorpius and Mira looked at each other, not sure what they should do.

They saw Professor Lovegood walking up to them with a lady with black hair tied in a bun. Mira remember seeing her sitting at the high table.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Bloise. I am Professor Sinistra. I am the astronomy teacher here at Hogwarts." The lady with black hair introduced herself. She then looked at the headmistress.

"Sinistra was one of the last students in Nymphar before it died, so she knows where the dormitories are. She will be your head of house." Professor Lovegood explained.

Mira and Scorpius both nodded. Professor Lovegood smiled and took her leave. The two first years looked at the dark-haired teacher.

"Come, let's god." Professor Sinistra said shortly, but not unfriendly. They followed her up the moving staircases and through countless passages until they reached a tapestry at the end of the fourth floor. "This is the entrance to your dormitories." She said to them.

"What's the password?" Scorpius asked.

Sinistra shook her head. "There isn't one."

"How do you get in then?" Mira asked.

"Look at the tapestry." Sinistra answered. "Can you find something out of place?"

Scorpius and Mira studied the tapestry. There was a lake with several seals jumping out of it. The lake was surrounded by trees that had various birds living in them. Then there was some deer drinking from the lake.

"Wait. I don't think seals live in fresh water, do they?" Mira asked, looking at the seals jumping from the lake. Sinistra smiled and the two students watched in amazement as the tapestry rolled itself up and allowed them access to the passageway behind.

"Good job Mira! You go it!" Sinistra congratulated her and Scorpius nodded his approval. "The tapestry cannot be opened unless you get the right answer."

Mira, Scorpius, and Professor Sinistra stepped through the passageway and the tapestry unrolled itself behind them. Mira and Scorpius stared in wonder at the common room in front of them.

It looked like they had just walked into a forest. There were several trees in various places around the room. The ceiling was painted light blue with fluffy clouds that moved. There was a fireplace that looked like it was bordered by vines. A rug in the center of the room looked like a pond. And there were plenty of rocks and logs, presumably for sitting.

"It hasn't been used in a while so it is rather dusty." Professor Sinistra half apologized. With a wave of her wand the room looked sparkling clean and the fire roared to life in the fireplace. Also, the monkey-looking lamps that hung from the tress lit themselves.

"What's that?" Mira asked, pointing to the large banner that hung over the fireplace. It looked like a shield divided in four quarters. Two had white backgrounds and purple dots while the other two had purple backgrounds and white dots. There was a large purple dolphin in the center and a dark blue scroll with the word Nymphar on it at the bottom. (If you want to see this, look on my profile, it's at the top)

"That's your house crest." Professor Sinistra answered. "Your colors are purple and white and your mascot is the dolphin."

Mira and Scorpius both nodded.

"Go up those stairs there." The professor pointed to two sets of stairs that looked like mini waterfalls. "Girls on the left, boys on the right. That is where your bedrooms are. Your trunks should already be there. I suggest you get to bed; classes will start at 9 tomorrow. You may look on this board." She gestured to a board next to fireplace that was covered in leaves. "To find out what classes you have when and with who." Then with a nod of her head she left the room, touching the tapestry to make it roll up and let her past.

Scorpius and Mira watched her go; they looked at each other, shrugged, said good night, and walked up the waterfall stairs to their bedrooms.

Mira walked until she reached a wooden door that had the sign for first years on it. She opened the door and squealed in delight. The room looked like a wildflower field with four four-poster beds in each corner. Each bed had white canopies and purple sheets. Her trunk was at the foot of the bed farthest from the door, and to the right. It was right next to the only window.

Mira smiled as she changed into her pjs and go ready for bed. The view outside her window was that of the lake. It was beautiful with the reflection of the moon shimmering on its surface.

"Tomorrow I will write to grandmother." She promised herself, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Scorpius opened the door labeled for first years and studied his bedroom. It looked like a canyon with the walls on either side painted to look like cliff faces. There were four four-poster beds with white sheets and purple canopies. His trunk was at the foot of the bed at the back of the room. There was one window in the room, made to look like the opening to a cave. The view was of the lake. Scorpius spared it a quick glance then started getting ready for bed.

"I hope the headmistress can convince father that this house isn't that bad." He wished. He really didn't want father getting mad at him. "And I hope he doesn't find out that my only house-mate is muggle-born." He didn't even realize as he fell asleep that he hadn't called her a mudblood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there is the second chapter; I know it isn't as long as the first…but hopefully I'll get the next one out soon! I'm going to do a list of people who have reviewed the story, so please review!

**Dragondancer101 and Bubblewrap-Queen**

-Lady Sakura

Copyright 2008


	3. First Week

Finally the third chapter! I'm sorry if the chapters so far have been rushed, but I wanted to get through the beginning fairly fast. I'm going to try and write 7 years of school into not too many chapters; J.K. Rowling has 7 full length novels…so bear with me.

Anyways…

**I don't own Harry Potter…but I do own Mira and the plot of this story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three: First Week

_**Dear Grandmother,**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't written you yet. It is currently Friday, around 2 o'clock, and I'm sitting outside next to the lake. Did you know that Hogwarts had a lake with a giant squid in it? Wait, you went to this school, of course you know! Anyways, first years get Friday afternoons off so I thought I would write you and tell you about my first week here.**_

_**The train ride was pretty boring, but the chocolate frogs I bought were really good. I got to meet Hagrid once we arrived at Hogwarts and he led us to these boats that took us across the lake to the castle.**_

_**At the castle, we met Professor McGonagall and then we got sorted into our houses. Guess what grandmother! I got sorted into a house called Nymphar! Apparently it was an old house that died out, and I'm starting it again. Well not just me, Scorpius Malfoy got sorted into it too. You know, Draco Malfoy's son. He's actually not that bad, he's a little cold, but pretty nice when he wants to be, and smart.**_

Mira smiled as she wrote that. She remembered on her first day, when the two of them walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Mira was talking to Scorpius about her dogs back home, when they stepped through the large doors. Immediately everyone in the room turned and stared at the two. Mira turned red and looked down, walking a step behind Scorpius._

_Scorpius glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing as they sat down at the end of the Nymphar table._

_Mira stayed silent, not touching her food as the student body stared at her and the boy next to her._

_Now Scorpius was curious, but there was no way in hell that he was going to ask a girl he barely knew what was wrong, that just wasn't the Malfoy thing to do. So he stayed silent, eating his food._

_Finally he got annoyed by the silence and turned to the girl. "Alright speak, what's wrong?"_

_Mira looked at him with wide eyes and stammered, "No-nothing."_

_"Don't lie to me, something's wrong." Scorpius growled._

_Mira blushed. "Its just, there's so many people staring…"_

_Scorpius blinked. "Is that all?"_

_Mira nodded. "I don't like being stared at."_

_Scorpius shook his head. "Just ignore them." He said, patting her head like she was a dog._

Mira didn't know what it was, but when he did that, she felt so much better, and started eating, no longer worried about the people watching her.

Most people wouldn't think anything of that, but to Mira, it was very nice of Scorpius to actually care enough to say that. She shook her head and got back to her letter.

_**Classes are pretty cool. Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration is strict, but the class is really interesting. Professor Longbottom in Herbology is nice, and Professor Flitwick in Charms is funny. I like Professor Slughorn for Potions, but the dungeons creep me out, and they are so suffocating.**_

_**Professor Sinistra for Astronomy is our head of house and she gave me 10 house points for naming a constellation, you know the one, Orion's Belt. Professor Binns in History of Magic is so boring; I almost fell asleep several times.**_

_**I love Care of Magical Creatures! Professor Hagrid is so great! The very first day he brought a baby griffin for us to look at. He has a son named Gump (apparently named after his brother) who is 9 and comes and helps with his father's class. I can't wait to see every new creature Hagrid brings out!**_

_**Professor Finnegan for Defense Against the Dark Arts doesn't like me very much. We got off on a bad start the first day and he thinks I'm a horrible person now.**_

Mira winced as she wrote that. She remembered what happened.

S_corpius and Mira walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and sat in the front of the class. Professor Finnegan walked in and began taking roll._

_After roll, he started talking about the Dark Arts and how horrible they were and how everyone should know how to protect themselves against them._

_Just as he was talking about the evil's of Lord Voldemort and how one of the ways Hogwarts had been able to fend off the death eaters was because of Harry teaching them advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mira giggled._

_She hadn't meant to, it was just that she had been looking out the window and saw Gump trying to wrestle a wood nymph back into its tree. It was so comical that she couldn't help but burst out laughing._

_Professor Finnegan turned and glared at her. "Do you think that's funny Ms. Bloise?"_

_"Uh, no sir, I just…" Mira stuttered._

_"Don't argue with me! Do you think the dark arts is a laughing matter?" He yelled at her. He then proceeded to go on a long rant and take 15 points from the house. (Which was all that they had at that moment)._

Mira sighed and went back to her letter.

_**Hopefully I can get on his good side somehow, but for now I just have to be very careful in class.**_

_**We had flying lessons yesterday from Professor Hooch. It was so cool to be up in the air and flying around. Scorpius is really good at flying too. It makes me really want to play quiddich. Unfortunately, we need 7 players to make a team and there are only two of us. Maybe next year…**_

_**The one thing that really annoys me is all the homework the teachers give. Which reminds me, I need to do my potions essay. Scorpius and I usually work on homework together. First we go to the library to get the books we need, then we go work outside or in the common room.**_

_**Well I'd better go do my essay, just send me back a reply as soon as possible. I think I'll go beg Scorpius to let me use his owl, Smudge.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mira**_

Mira finished off her letter with a flourish and put it in an envelope and addressed it to her grandmother.

She heard her name being called and turned to find Scorpius walking towards her.

"There you are. What have you been doing for the past hour?" He asked.

"Just writing a letter, mind if I use Smudge to send it?" Mira said cheerfully.

"Fine." Scorpius said shortly.

"Thanks. So, let's go write that essay." Mira smiled.

Just as Mira got up, the giant squid waved a tentacule and splashed the two.

Scorpius glared at it and his now wet clothes. "Stupid squid."

"I think it's cute." Mira said.

They looked at each other, then started laughing as they headed back to the castle together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is. I'm sorry if it's kind of boring, but I needed to build the characters a little more. Anyways, here's those awesome people that reviewed:

**Bubblewrap-Queen, justsomerandom, Takagouzawa Hikari-san, Kattelena Riana, Sun Doll, and LadyEmber**

Thanks you guys! So everyone else…REVIEW!

-Lady Sakura


	4. Halloween

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. And really it's not that long. But it has the promised other houses interactions! I'll try to get the next one out soon. There is going to be a big skip probably between this one and the next one. I'm thinking 10 chapters for each year. Review if you have any suggestions!

**I don't own Harry Potter, just Mira, the plot, and this computer I'm typing on.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four: Halloween**

_**Last Time:**_

_They looked at each other, then started laughing as they headed back to t_he castle together.

Mira sighed, throwing her bag down on one of the tables in the common room and taking a seat in a log by the fire. It was surprisingly comfy, the log that is. Unfortunately, her mood wasn't.

"What is wrong with you?" Scorpius asked, giving her a weird look. His overall attitude had improved tremendously over the past six weeks they had been in school together, but that didn't mean his ugly side wouldn't rear its fearsome head whenever he thought his housemate was acting stupid.

The last couple weeks had gone by rather blur like to Mira. She learned to ignore stares, and as a consequence there were less of them. Classes were fun, though hard, and though Defense Against the Darks Arts hadn't improved, it wasn't horrible. For all that Professor Finnegan didn't really like Mira, he was fair and knew when to put grudges aside.

"It's Halloween." Mira stated shortly.

"And?" Scorpius asked, sitting besides her on a cushy boulder.

"I hate Halloween." Mira said. "It's creepy, and pointless!"

"I don't get you." Scorpius acknowledged. Then he shook his head. "Just don't worry about it, come on let's work on the paper for Charms before the big feast tonight." He said; grabbing his books and walking over to the table she had thrown her stuff on earlier.

Mira looked at him and sighed again, before getting up and following him to the table.

A couple hours later, Mira and Scorpius were walking back from the feast.

"That spider pudding sure was good, wasn't it?" Mira commented happily, rubbing her now full tummy. Her mood had improved drastically after the delicious feast. Unfortunately it didn't last long, for they ran into a problem.

"If it isn't the loser house." A cruel voice sneered. Mira and Scorpius turned to see the Slytherin 1rst year, Rouge Crabbe. Crabbe and his henchman, Verte Goyle and Daisy Parkinson, were sons and daughter of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, Scorpius's father's old friends.

"Ignore them." Mira said, trying to pull Scorpius away. The blond hair, grey eyed boy stayed rooted in place.

"Yeah Malfoy, ignore us. Go and play with your stupid mudblood and your stupid freedom house." Crabbe snarled. It wasn't even a good insult, but it had the desired effect.

Scorpius gave his famous Malfoy glare and opened his mouth to say something. The something was never found out as they were interrupted.

"Hey, leave them alone!" A yell from the hall made them all turn. There stood Gryffindor Albus Potter, Fibus Longbottom, and Silicia Lavender.

"Oh look, Griffindorks." Crabbe sneered nastily. Daisy laughed and Goyle grunted.

"Go away Crabbe. They never did anything to you." Albus said, acting the noble hero.

"Whatever." Crabbe said, and then noticed that he was outnumbered and snarled. "Let's go, these losers aren't worth our time." The Slytherins slithered away.

The Gryffindors turned towards the Nymphars, who were still in slight shock from the interference of the other house.

Scorpius was the first to recover. "We didn't need your help." He growled roughly before stalking off.

Mira turned to the startled Gryffindors. "Sorry about him. And thanks." She said, grinning sheepishly. Then, without another word, she ran after Scorpius.

Albus, Fibus, and Silicia turned towards each other with confused expressions.

---

"Hey Scorpius, wait up!" Mira yelled to her housemate.

She finally caught up to him on the grounds, stalking off towards the lake.

"Don't follow me." Scorpius said, turning to her and then away again.

"What is your problem?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Isn't that obvious?" Scorpius remarked sarcastically.

"There were just trying to help! You didn't have to snap at them!" Mira collapsed on the grass in frustration, staring out towards the lake.

"Not them." Scorpius said quietly. After a pause he sat down next to Mira. When the girl turned to look at him, she discovered something shocking.

"Are you…" She said, brining a hand up in concern.

"No." Scorpius said quickly, slapping her hand away, desperately trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

At that point, sitting out at dusk on the grass by the lake, something happened. A connection between two people, a deep friendship, an eventual romance. Mira didn't know why, but she knew that no matter what happened, she would be there for this blond haired boy.

"It's okay to cry you know." She said softly. Scorpius gave her a sideways look.

"Thank you." He murmured. 'But I'm not crying." He didn't resist, however, when Mira pulled him into a slightly awkward hug.

They sat there in silence for several minutes. When they finally stood to go to the common room, Mira only said one thing.

"I know you never wanted to be in Nymphar. I know you never wanted your only housemate to be a muggleborn. But I also know, that one day, you won't need green and silver. When that day happens, I'll be waiting."

Scorpius thought about what his housemate, no his friend, said as he lay in his bed that night, staring at the cave like walls around him. Quite suddenly, and for the first time since he arrived at Hogwarts, he didn't wish to be sleeping in the cold beds of Slytherin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it. Here are the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter.

**Kattelena Riana, Takagouzawa Hikari-san, hondagirl, anime pup, and Lord Brambleeyes**

To get on the list for next chapter, review!


End file.
